Laser-scanning systems, such as LIDAR and laser projection systems, emit, in sequence, a plurality of collimated beams of visible or invisible (e.g., infrared (IR) or ultraviolet (UV)) light, such as to irradiate a target with a sequence of spots.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,429,417, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a system to align optical components. The system utilizes a highly transmissive sensor positioned in the optical path of an optical signal to determine the precise position of the optical signal. A feedback loop uses output from the highly transmissive sensor to readjust elements, thus maintaining the optical signal in a desired position. The current system is particularly suitable for use in an optical cross switch.